The Truth
The Truth is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this story, Vitani unintentionally discovers her true past, and there is a heated confrontation with Simba. The idea and argument is inspired by the similar scene in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. Some dialogue is also used from The Prince of Egypt. Story Vitani listened in shock from the bushes to the two lionesses, the twin sisters Uzuri and Mema, who were speaking about her. The words that they said made it feel as if an invisible hand had ripped out her heart, burned it and fed her the ashes. "If she hasn't figured out that she isn't a Pridelander by now, I don't think that she ever will," Mema said to her sister. Vitani was saddened by this. The golden-furred princess made her way up to the den. She looked at Simba. "Dad, what did Mema mean when she said that if I didn't figure out that I was a Pridelander now, I never would?" she asked. Simba sighed and told Nala, Sauda, Kiara, Sarabi, Sarafina and the other lionesses to leave, as this was a matter that he and Vitani needed to deal with themselves. The other lionesses left the den. Once they were outside, Simba looked at Vitani. "Vitani, listen to me. There is something that I need to tell you. You were adopted," he said. "What?! I'm not really your daughter and heiress?!" she shouted. Simba looked into her dazzling blue eyes. They reminded him so much of Nala's eyes. He brought himself back to the moment. "Vitani, this is the truth. Your birth mother was Zira, the mate of my uncle, and your birth father, Scar. When I returned from the jungle and reclaimed the throne, Zira refused to accept me as the new king. Therefore, I banished her and adopted you," he said. Vitani snarled. "So I'm really one of those backstabbing Outlanders?" she said. Simba looked down sadly. "No, you are my daughter and I love you. The same goes for your mother, sisters and grandmothers," he said. "Don't lie to me!" Vitani shouted as she ran out of the cave. Simba ran after her. "Vitani, wait!" he shouted. Vitani ignored him and kept running down Pride Rock. Sauda and Kiara chased after her. "Vitani, wait!" Kiara shouted. Vitani turned to her sisters. "Are you two seriously that stupid? Did you even hear what happened?" she asked. Sauda and Kiara frowned as they finally got Vitani to stop running. "Vitani, Daddy didn't mean to hurt you. He was just telling you the truth of who you really are," Sauda said. Vitani growled. "What you say does not matter! I'm not a Pridelander!" she answered. Sauda and Kiara stepped back, frightened by Vitani's rage. "Please, Vitani. Come home. You're supposed to be queen one day," Kiara said. Vitani turned away. "I'm not the lioness I thought I was," she said as she began to walk away. "What do you mean?" Sauda replied. "Go ask the lion that I once called father," Vitani answered as she ran off. The last that Vitani heard of Kiara and Sauda was the sound of them calling her name until the voices finally faded from existence. She was determined to find the truth about herself. Category:Fanfiction